


Two shots and go

by d_schtainer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer
Summary: Песня Сатклиффа -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTwiB1uw9sQ
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 3





	Two shots and go

У Грелля Сатклиффа напомаженные алым губы и подведенные темными тенями глаза. Длинные алые волосы стянуты на затылке в высокий аккуратный хвост - ни одной выбившейся пряди, слегка заостренные ногти сверкают в софитах алыми отблесками. Его сценический костюм, продуманный до последней черточки, все еще пытается балансировать на грани фола - затянутый черный корсет, короткие черные кожаные шорты, эстетически порванные колготки, низкие ботинки на чересчур высоких платформе и каблуке. Плечи и ключицы открыты и подчеркнуты ярким хайлайтером, чтобы при попадании на них света завораживать публику. На сцене только он - остальные члены группы скрыты где-то вдалеке, чтобы не отвлекать внимание от звезды вечера. 

Грелль ждет начала своего вступления, мягко двигая бедрами в такт зарождающейся музыке. Он приоткрывает рот и смотрит в зал - на место у выхода. Из-за обилия света он почти не видит публику, но доподлинно знает, что мужчина, сидящий за этом столиком, уже заказал свой виски и сейчас покатывает лед по стенкам стакана, не сводя взгляд с него, с Сатклиффа. 

Мистер Уильям Ти Спирс. Грелль не знал до конца, кто он - руководитель фирмы? Сотрудник службы безопасности? Менеджер на высоких позициях? Это было не важно. Уильям преданный слушатель, безукоризненно появляющийся на каждом таком выступлении Грелля. Выбирает дальний столик и следит за каждым движением, вслушиваясь в каждый звук.

Такое внимание не может не льстить.

Грелль прикрывает глаза и начинает петь, медленно выводя мелодию, почти касаясь губами микрофона. Гладит стойку микрофона, вкладывая в это простое действие столько эротизма, что еще немного и свернула бы искра. 

Он почти шепчет:

_You make me feel so crazy_

И стекает вниз, запрокидывая голову, позволяя получше рассмотреть шею и плечи. Выпрямляется так же плавно, впивается в стойку и проводит по ней второй рукой.

Он выдыхает каждую строчку, задерживаясь в конце, заставляя звучать песню весомо, как дорогой запах одеколона:

_I don't wanna know  
Don't wanna know  
Your name, you look amazing_

Смотрит из-под длинных ресниц в сторону дальнего столика, заставляет поверить, что смотрит он только в глаза. Только в его глаза. 

Грелль чувствует, как становится жарко. Чувствует, как звук рождается внутри, как он растекается по гортани, как жидкий мед. И он выпускает его, целясь в одного слушателя.

Он проводит ладонями по груди, спускаясь ниже, не торопясь, завораживая яркими акцентами на черной коже.

_Just one shot and go  
Two shots and go  
For me this world is hazy_

Он распахивает глаза и позволяет себе растянуть губы в пошлой блядской усмешке:

_I don't wanna talk  
Don't wanna talk  
Just let me fuck you baby_

Резко выдыхает и прижимается телом к стойке, почти потираясь, откровенно провоцируя. Он проговаривает слова четко, меняя темп от ускоренного на почти спокойный, провоцируя вслушиваться, а затем как будто отталкивая обратно в единую слитую мелодию. 

Ближе к концу он становится почти смиренным, проговаривая слова с невинным выражением лица.

_Do you wanna play with me that game  
Play with me that game  
Play that game_

Его лицо совсем не сочетается с его руками, гладящими тело по шее, ключицам, груди, замирая на бедрах.

_Do you wanna feel with me the same_  
Feel with me the same  
Feel the same 

Когда он выдыхает последние строчки песни и затихает музыка, то на секунду кажется, что потерял слух - так резко контрастирует обычная громкость сцены с моментом полной тишины, которая затем разрывается от оваций. Грелль изящно делает реверанс и уходит за кулисы, слегка улыбаясь. И его ожидания не остаются без внимания. 

Почти сразу он чувствует, как его хватают за талию и, увлекая в темный закоулок, прижимают к стене, нетерпеливо впиваясь в губы поцелуем. 

У его любимого слушателя всегда хватает терпения только до последней звучащей ноты.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня Сатклиффа -   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTwiB1uw9sQ


End file.
